One aspect relates to power semiconductor arrangements, and in particular to power semiconductor modules.
Power semiconductor modules are used, inter alia, for switching high currents and high voltages. However, parasitic inductances in the modules and connections to the modules may cause loss of power and generate unwanted over-voltages due to the fast switching of high currents or high voltages.